


Let’s Hang Out Sometime

by GoringWriting



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gellert Grindelwald Being Creepy, Kidnapping, M/M, Necklaces, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Sexual Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Whumptober Day 1: Waking up restrained.Newt does not like where this is going.
Relationships: Gellert Grindelwald/Newt Scamander
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959415
Comments: 6
Kudos: 143
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Let’s Hang Out Sometime

Newt opens his eyes groaning at the throbbing in his head. He’s not entirely sure what happened. One minute he was walking in to rescue a unicorn foal and then he was being hit from behind. He goes to rub the sweat from his eyes only to find his hands are tied to the chair he is sitting on. He can see one of the traffickers dead on the ground in front of him. There’s a smell of burnt flesh and burns on the body. Burns from electricity and there is only one person Newt knows that would use a spell like that. 

Newt’s only hope is that the man isn’t in the warehouse still. 

Newt jumps when a hand rests on his shoulder and moves up to his cheek and his head is turned to stare into mismatched eyes. Gellert Grindelwald smiles down at him and Newt feels sick.

“Hello Newton. I must say you look rather lovely like this,” Grindelwald says his thumb rubbing over Newt’s cheek and Newt licks his lips and Grindelwald’s eyes track it as it runs over his lips and then back into his mouth. 

Newt really doesn’t like that look. 

“Hmmm,” Grindelwald says and Newt’s heart begins hammering when the dark lord leans down and brushes Newt’s hair from his eyes and gives him a smile. 

“Mr. Grindelwald, I thought you were in Russia,” Newt says softly. He had tricked Theseus into telling him and Newt had run to the opposite end of the world so he wouldn’t run into the Dark Lord during his rescue attempts. Something that had been happening more and more frequently. 

“No, I simply let your brother believe that. I was actually in London and who should I see but you rushing off to get to your portkey. I waited till you had left and then asked the man who gave it to you, where you were going. He was quite happy to tell me about your travel plans,” Grindelwald says and holds up the pocket watch Newt is supposed to use to go back to London. 

“You can’t keep killing Portkey suppliers,” Newt says and Grindelwald smiles.

“I do not wish to kill all of them, just the ones that will work with you,” Grindelwald says and Newt glares at him. 

“Why? So that I will have to come to you to request a portkey to do the slightest bit of travel? I would simply ride a broom,” Newt says frowning at him.

“Then I will kill broom makers. I have made my desires known to you Newton and I know that you are not naive enough to have missed them. You will come to me for portkeys. It is not a difficult request. I will not exact those horrid prices others had,” Grindelwald says and Newt bites the inside of his cheek. He has been refusing Gridelwald for nearly a year.

“Please, don’t keep doing this. I have no desire for a relationship with you. I have told you this much before,” Newt says. 

“One day you will,” Grindelwald says and sets the portkey on a table and the watch vanishes in a flash of magic. 

There goes his way home. 

“Don’t look so upset Newton. I have another right here,” Grindelwald says holding up a necklace depicting his symbol. 

“And what, might I ask, will I have to do for it?” Newt asks and Grindelwald smiles down at him. 

“All you have to do is ask me to place it around your neck. That is all,” Grindelwald asks and Newt narrows his eyes at the Dark Lord but sucks in a quick breath and then holds it. 

“Please place it on me,” Newt says. 

“I am sure you can ask me more properly than that Newton,” Grindelwald asks and Newy glares up at him with a deep anger. 

“Gellert, will you please place the necklace upon me?” Newt asks and Grindelwald smiles at him and clasps the necklace around his throat and stops to kiss his cheek.

“You look lovely,” Grindelwald says and kisses him on the cheek before tangling his fingers in Newt’s hair and nudging his head until their lips connect and Newt gasps and then sinks his teeth into one of the lips on his.

Soon Grindelwald is pulling back, with a chuckle, to take in the full look while licking his lip where Newt bit him. 

“That is why I like you Newton,” Grindelwald says, “you are a fighter, people in your position have taken one look at me and pledged their undying loyalty to me. Men and women in powerful positions. Yet you, who has as much reason to hate the statute of secrecy as I do, fight me at every turn. I think I finally see what makes Albus fond of you,” Grindelwald says and Newt can feel the portkey activate as Grindelwald steps back. 

Newt finds himself still tied to the chair only the area around him has changed. He’s in a bedroom, not his own, that looks like the most ostentatious man in existence threw up inside of it.

Oh no. 

“Welcome to your new home Liebling,” Grindelwald says in his ear.


End file.
